The Knight Of Day
The Knight Of Day is the Seventh Episode of Kamen Rider Magic. Plot Alex have a nightmare of Him and Phoenix fighting each other, Alex was scare about his dream. Alex didn't sleep well last night, he tells others about him and Phoenix have a fight. Charlotte know what Alex feels like, Bryan think that Phoenix was in Alex's dream. Wiseman choose best monster in his book and he pick Vark, He's best old friend in 10,000 years ago. Vark was happy to see Wiseman agian, Wiseman ask Vark he needs to fight Kamen Rider Magic, Vark is ready go out fight him. Wiseman is not ready for it yet, When Alex and Ben go out from Music Shop. Todd don't know where they are?. Alex and the others saw Vark in the Crystal Ball, Bryan tells them he is dark knight and he is best friend of Wiseman, Alex going to see him. Vark scare people away, Alex is here face off Vark and to fight him. Vark tells Alex he is old friend of Wiseman and he will coming to you. When Alex taking down Wiseman has arrive to meet Alex for first time, Alex was shocking that is Jack. Charlotte and Ben saw on Crystal Ball that is Jack, Bryan don't know who is Jack. Charlotte tells him, he is nasty person ever in Woodsman Street and He being rude to Alex when he moved here. Alex try to ask Jack why he's joining with The Phantoms?. Wiseman tells Alex that Jack is no more, So he is ready battle for him. Wiseman transform his own Form, Alex getting ready for his transform to Kamen Rider Magic. And they fighting each other, Alex trying Attack Wiseman. But Wiseman is too strong and now he is using his powers to attack Alex, and he taking down. Wiseman and The Phantoms are going back to his Place. Ben and Charlotte are find Alex and they taking Alex to Treesland, Alex tells Others about Jack is Wiseman now. Bryan knows now Jack is Possessed by Wiseman and he using phantoms monsters coming back from ashes. Wiseman happy to see Kamen Rider Magic for first time, so he tells Vark it's Yours battle with Alex. Vark like to it again. Alex didn't know Jack is now Wiseman, Ben tells Alex saw crystal ball of Vark in woods. Alex wants fight him again, Vark is doing his training skill when he's waiting for Alex. Alex is here, Vark knows his powerful dark knight ever. So Alex quickly transform Kamen Rider Magic and then they battle again, When Alex attacking he using his Element of Rings combine each other and the he use punch attack to Vark, then he on the ground. And Alex use his Magic Sword with all Element of Rings and he destroy him. Wiseman feels angry that Vark is dead, Medusa try to help him calm down, Wiseman will get Alex next time. The Other are very happy that Alex destroy Vark, Alex say thanks to them but he tells Bryan that Wiseman won't give up fight with Him.